


frozen

by station43



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/station43/pseuds/station43
Summary: “I didn’t think it would be snowing in April..” Angus commented.Mario nodded. He shifted his bag and then he stepped closer to Angus, and he took Angus cold hand in his and drew Angus closer, and hailed a taxi with the other.Based on the prompt: Take my Jacket it's cold outside.





	

“You good?” Mario watched as Angus pulled his bag off of the luggage conveyor belt, and then when it was secured on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around himself again. The cardigan he was wearing was apparently not enough to keep him warm even inside the airport. 

“Yeah,” Angus shoved his hands into his pockets. 

Mario shook his head. 

“I didn’t think it would be snowing in April..” Angus commented. 

Mario nodded. He shifted his bag and then he stepped closer to Angus, and he took Angus cold hand in his and drew Angus closer, and hailed a taxi with the other. 

* * *

“I haven’t been back here…” Mario said. They stood in the parking lot of Linda’s place, which was previously Mario’s dad’s place. “Since…” he paused trying to find the words, but all that came out was tears. 

Angus didn’t know what to say. He knew that whatever Mario had been feeling he’d been bundling it up inside since Linda called and invited him to come and go through his dad’s things, before she moved out of the place. 

Suddenly, Mario no longer laughed at Angus’ stupid jokes. He stopped teasing Angus about things that he would normally tease him about. When Angus messed something up, Mario didn’t make a joke about it. He sighed and fixed his mistake without a word. 

He said he was just tired but that wasn’t it. 

He’d seen Mario work three shifts in a row, and even then he wasn’t like this. No. Mario practically lived on energy drinks and he was never tired enough to shut down the way he had been. 

He hadn’t even said anything 

He shook his head. 

“Hey,” Angus wiped a tear from Mario’s eye. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to…” 

Mario shook his head. He held up shaky a hand to push Angus away but Angus took his hand intertwined their fingers again. 

“I need to…” he started softly. “I just need a minute.” 

Angus nodded. “Whatever you need…” I’m here for you.” Angus said. He traced circles into it with his thumb. And then, when Mario didn’t respond, he wiped another tear from Mario’s eye. “I love you,” he whispered. 

He was worried that Mario was going to break down again. After harboring all of his feelings for so long Angus didn’t know what to expect from him. A breakdown like the one he’d had the night of his father’s death was looking more and more plausible. 

Mario didn’t say anything for a minute, and then he looked up at Angus, and wiped another tear from his eye. “Are you cold?” 

“I’m fine…” Angus said. 

Mario shook his head. He detached himself from Angus for long enough to drop his bag on the gravel of the parking lot that they were standing in in front of the apartment building and pulled his jacket off. 

“ **Here take my jacket it’s cold out here…”**

And any other time Angus would probably argue, he’d make a joke about being the woman in this relationship, and then tell Mario he’d be fine until he had the time to dig his angels jacket out of the bottom of his duffel bag. but seeing the state Mario was in he didn’t want to argue with him, and secretly, he was thankful for Mario’s hospitality. He was a California boy. He wasn’t used to the snow. 

He slipped the worn jacket on, leaving Mario in just an NYC hoodie with a beanie pulled down over his ears. 

Angus pulled the hood of Mario’s jacket on in an attempt to warm his freezing ears and cheeks. 

Then he pulled the strings on the hood to tighten it around Angus face. 

Angus chuckled, and he was glad to see a small smile, almost nonexistent creep onto Mario’s face. 

“Is this a good look?” Angus asked. He was worried that the joke wouldn’t go well with Mario, but he took the plunge anyway. 

Mario leaned in, he stuck his hands inside of the pockets on the jacket Angus was wearing, and pressed their foreheads together so that Angus could feel Mario’s warm breath on his lips. 

“Naked is an even better look…” he whispered. 

Angus would have blushed if there was any heat left in his body to go to his cheeks. 

“When we get back I’ll have to take you to the beach and let you melt, as revenge for freezing me.” Angus said. 

“I’ve never been to the beach…” Mario commented. 

“Never?” Angus asked. He tried not to sound shocked, what else could he expect from a city boy without loving parents?

Mario nodded. But he didn’t have a response, so Angus continued. 

“I think that’s the first time you’ve hit on me in like two weeks..” Angus said. 

“Did you miss it?” Mario asked. 

Angus shook his head, “I’ve been worried about you.. and this… ” 

“I’m O-Fine,” Mario said. 

The word ok had been eliminated from their vocabulary as a descriptor of feelings ever since that night in the morgue. It was like an unspoken rule between them, because the phrase “I’m ok” still shook Angus nightmares. 

Angus nodded. It seemed like a lie, but he wasn’t going to accuse Mario of that. He’d let him reveal himself, as Mario usually did with time. 

“I’m just…” Mario started. “I’m scared.” he said finally. 

“Scared of what?” Angus asked. 

“Remembering…” Mario said. 

There was a beat of silence and then Mario took a deep breath and he spoke again, “We should probably go up there before I start crying again…” he started. “You’re the only one who’s seen me cry in a long time and I plan on keeping it that way.” 

“You sure?” Angus asked. 

Mario nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm actually pretty terrible at blurbs and titles which is why my blurbs are always just excerpts. Anyway, Enjoy. lmk what you think.
> 
> Also lmk if y'all want a sequel cause I wrote more of this but I decided to cut it off here ! I can put the rest of it in a sequel if anyone cares about it.


End file.
